competitivegamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Audac!ty
'''America's Army and Joinin 0utKaSt''' Audac!ty began his gaming career in America's Army 2 at the age of 16 in 2007. In those days Audac!ty went under the name of Trelos. Trelos began playing AA2 in March 2007 as a casual pub gamer however it was not long before Trelos joined his first clan. In June 2007 Trelos was recruited into the [[0utKaSt]] clan a relatively new AA2 clan that had been founded in November the year before. 0utKaSt was a relatively casual community where the majority of the clan's players were all in for the fun of it however curiously the team had an extraordinary amount of natural talent, Trelos was no exception. '''Moving on to Call of Duty 4''' After nearly a year of playing America's Army 2, 0utKaSt and Trelos felt it was time to move onto greener pastures. AA2 was well past its best years and after four years of success the community in Australia began to die. 0utKaSt made the transition to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, a game not too dissimilar to AA2. The game was an immediate success in the clan and AA2 was quickly left in the past. Although mainly a social clan, 0utKaSt did recognise its own natural talent as a clan and ended up deciding to test its skills against other clans on the CoD4 Cybergamer Open ladder. 0utKaSt entered the ladder at the beginning of Season 2 in April 2008, a team which Trelos was apart of. Although Trelos acted mainly as a reserve for the team, he did still represent 0utKaSt in many matches in the Cybergamer ladder and was an integral part of the development of the team. 0utKaSt's first season in CoD4 was a success finishing the season in 10th place just missing out in a finals placing. The team had scythed through their opposition winning all their matches but one with a win/loss ratio of 12:1 by the end of Season 2. 0utKaSt had by now created a strong reputation for itself and became a top 10 contender for Season 3. The team proved it's mettle in being able to fight among the best clans in the league however never had the same success as it did with the top teams as it did in Season 2. The team managed to secure a finals placing when finishing the season in fourth position. 0utKaSt however was knocked out of the first round of finals. '''Joining Exodus-Crew ''' Acheiving the finals in Season 3 had been the highlight point for many within 0utKaSt and many began to lose interest by Season 4. Although the team did continue on, the teams motivation was very low and their results began to deteriate. By December 2008, OutKaSt had decided to call it a day and retire from CoD4. Trelos however was not one for retirement and had instead was spurred on to compete at a higher level and so instead of retiring along with the majority of other OutKaSt players, Trelos went in search of new opportunities in CoD4. Trelos signed up with the [[Exodus-Crew]] squad at the beginning of Season 5 in mid-January 2009. The team was nowhere near as talented as the old 0utKaSt squad but Trelos became an influential and major role player in developing the team. Success was not something Exodus were pronouned to and so instead the team struggled in the midfield of the ladder. Trelos continued with the team until the end of Season 5 and into the beginning of Season 6 before he announced his retirement from CoD4, without Trelos's support Exodus quickly died. '''Return to America's Army and 0utKaSts''' A leading factor in Trelos's retirement from CoD4 was the announcement of the release of America's Army 3 in June 2009. Trelos decided it was time to return to his gaming roots and rejoin 0utKaSt for the new game. Trelos had hoped to play AA3 competitively but when a ladder failed to materialise, it was a severe disappointment to him. The rest of 0utKaSt did not seem to mind and were happy to play the game as a pub game. However the time of pub gaming was over for Trelos and his heart was with competitive gaming. And with that he left his AA career in the past and opted to make a return to Call of Duty. '''Joining Better Than You and CoD: MW2 Debut''' After leaving 0utKaSt and quitting AA3, Trelos considered a return to CoD4 however opted not too considering the nearing release of the latest installment of the Call of Duty Series, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Trelos began searching for a suitable clan that he compete with in the new game. Upon the games release Trelos opted to join the [[Better Than You]] team in November 2009 which was gearing up to join the Domination ladder for CoD: MW2. The team however was not a strong long term option, it was very evident early on that the squad would lack the means to compete for the long term. Without any organisation the team suffered losing two matches in a row, after that motivation to continue had been severely hampered and in early December 2009, the team disbanded barely a month after it was formed. It had not been a good start for Trelos's MW2 career. '''Joining !mmortal Soldiers and Name Change''' Trelos's MW2 career had gotten off to a poor start and Trelos felt it was time for a change. It was at this time when Trelos decided to change his name to Audac!ty feeling it was time to leave his past behind him and start his gaming career anew. After the rapid failing of the Better Than You team, Audac!ty felt he needed to join a well developed team in order to be successful. He ended up joining the [[!mmortal Soldiers]] clan, a team that had much success in CoD4 and CoD:WaW. This would be the beginning of a long and prosperous relationship with the team. Joining the squad at the end of December 2009 where he would join as a core member of both their Search and Destroy and Domination teams. The team would be highly successful in both ladders, ranking first in the DOM ladder as well as fighting within the top 10 of the main SnD ladder. By the end of Season 1 !mmortal Soldiers had finished in 7th position and was eligible to enter finals. The team however was knocked out in the quarter finals against [[Team Renegade]]. While waiting for Season 2 to begin, Audac!ty and the rest of !S's MW2 team opted to try and enter a team into the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Squad Rush ladder the team was hosting. The Battlefield series would be a whole new arena for Audac!ty and !S however after only 2 matches which weren't met with success, the team returned to MW2 for Season 2. Season 1 had been strong for !S with a win/loss ration of 9:4 however by Season 2, !S had become a real contender in the competition. The team had already had met with some major success in the Domination ladder, now in the main ladder they were also in for a very strong season. !S carved their way up the ladder and by October when finals rolled around they had 12 wins for 2 losses it had been a stellar season and the team were in the running for winning the competition. However when finals rolled around disaster struck, the team was not able to field a squad for their first match in the finals and so was eliminated from the finals by default. The team retired from the game at the end of Season 2 It had been a disappointing end to a very strong season. '''MW2 Winter Cup ''' While still competing for !mmortal Soldiers in Season 2, Audac!ty had gained a reputation as one of the strongest MW2 players, the strongest of a very strong team. He had been invited to take part in the MW2 Winter Cup, a tournament for MW2's very best players and teams. He had been invited to join the [[Get Worked]] team where several !S members would be playing for as [[!mmortal Soldiers]] would not be entering a team themselves. The team performed very solidly throughout the Cup and easily made the finals. In the finals the team defeated the prestigious [[Star E-Sports]] team but was defeated in the Semi Finals by arguably the best MW2 team [[ArchaicMSI]]. The team then faced off [[Fusion E-Sports]] for the bronze medallion which they lost out. At the conclusion of the Winter Cup, Get Worked disbanded and the players went back to their respective teams in the main league. '''Entering CoD: Black Ops''' At the conclusion of Season 2 of the CoD:MW2 finals, the !mmortal Soldiers MW2 team disbanded and focussed its attention to the upcoming CoD release, Call of Duty: Black Ops. Audac!ty initially had intentions to continue on with !S in CoD: BO however he changed his mind when some of the old Get Worked squad would be reforming for CoD:BO under the guise [[React Gaming]]. Audac!ty felt he would be met with more success at [[React]] than at !S. It turned out to be a bad move, React was a highly unstable team and in mid-December 2010 he left the team. Audac!ty then went through a turbulent period in trying to find a strong team. It was not until February 2011 that Audac!ty was able to find a strong and reliable team. Career Summary